A Scarlet Warrior & A Cursed Mage
by BlueFire7891
Summary: This is a story of a mage made to break a curse, and a mage destined to break it. This is a story of a struggle between worlds, power, and guilt. A story of blood, fantasy, and a little romance. Five Mages embark on a road to stop something beyoung everyone of them, but what will happen on the road there ? ( No spoilers yet ;)
1. Chapter 1

The Sound Of The Moon:

Erza watched from a far as her guild members danced and clanged their beer glasses together. She stood in a dark corner by herself, wearing her armor. She didn't wear it that often now, but it still made her feel comfortable. She smiled happily as Natsu picked Lucy up and spun her around in his arms, and Loke sweeped her up once Natsu put her down. Lucy giggled as the fire mage visably started getting angry. Lucy didn't know how lucky she was to have two guys who liked her, and any guy who had a brain and eyes. Instantly an image filled her mind. An image with blue hair, captivating brown eyes, and a long mark going down the right side of his face. Erza shook her head and pushed herself off of the wall. It was no use being upset about Jellal, or jealous about Lucy. Not like she liked Natsu or Loke anyway. Just as she was making her way to the door a voice stopped her.

"Erza..."

Erza turned to find a shirtless Gray smiling at her, thrusting a beer bottle at her.

"Stay, and take it."

Gray smiled at Erza, and she smiled back, taking the beer bottle from his hand. They sat down at the bar together, and started chugging. In no time they were both drunk, Erza was in her bunny outfit, and Elfman had come to join them in a drinking contest.

"Go!"

Mirajane shouted and eagerly shifted towards Elfman a grin on her face as he chugged the beer down with a bitter look on his face. Gray didn't have the same expression on his face that Elfman had. His face was flushed and he had a grin on his face. He was beating Elfman, but not Erza. Erza's face was concentrated, and a little bitter. She was already on her third bottle, and had two more to go. Gray slammed his second beer bottle down, and picked up his third. He brought it up to his face and drowned the bottle in a matter of seconds. By now everybody was watching and cheering for either Gray or Erza, because Elfman was still on his first bottle saying. "I'm a man!" over and over again. Gray picked up his fourth bottle just as Erza slammed her third down. She grinned as she picked up her fourth bottle and brought it to her lips. They bothed chugged it as fast as they could, but Gray somehow managed to finish before her.

"I won!"

He shouted, and got pulled into an embrace by several guild members.

Erza just blew the loose strand of hair from her face and stood in her platforms and somehow found her way to the door. She pushed her way through the crowd and outside, where the cold air lashed at her face. She requiped into her leather pants and black trench coat. She pulled the coat closer and stumbled slightly down the road that led to her apartment. She made it about three blocks before she realized she was being followed. She slipped behind thecover of a wall, and summoned a sword. When she felt the precence come closer she jumped out and pressed the blade into his throat.

"Who are you?"

She asksed and looked him over. Guessing on the fact that he didn't have any weapons she guessed that he might be a mage.

"Ah, Erza Scarlet, we finnaly meet."

He said and mock curtseyed

"I guess, since you can see me the plan can't be delayed anylonger. Understand, he will get you, and your guild."

He took a bold step foreward, and summoned a sword to his hand. He sliced at Erza, but she blocked in time. She summoned a sword in her other hand and swiped at his stomach. He vanished and reappeared three feet in front of her.

"That was close. They would have my head if I died here."

He smiled and waved at a puzzled Erza.

"I will never let you hurt my home, ever."Erza said and took a step towards him. "Who do you work for?" She asked lifting her sword slightly, as if preparing for another attack.

"I work for the man that will have everyone here's head. A man in a guild called Death Castle." He lowered his shirt slightly, revealing the guild mark the shape of a skeleton with a crown on it's head. "Until next time, Erza. I hope we meet again. Oh, and don't tell anyone. Or we'll kill them all, and everyone you care about. Starting with Kagura, the girl you saved."

"You bastard-" She started foreward, about to strike him, but he vanushed before she got the chance. A moment later she turned and ran back to guild. She burst through the door, sword still in hand.

"Erza, back for a rematch." Gray said still sitting by the bar with Juvia clinging to his arm. Erza scanned the crowd, looking for the master. She turned to Mirajane, who was having a conversation with Lissana. "Mirajane, where is the master?" Mirajane must have read something on her face, becase instantly she motioned to the back table.

Erza rushed over to the master and sat down across from him. "Master, I need you to tell me everything you know about the guild Death Castle."

"No." The master said, and looked up at Erza from his bottle. "Why? What is it, girl?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know." Erza paused and turned to look at her guild full of happy cheerful people. She didn't need to put them in harms way. "I'm leaving, going out on a job. I won't be back for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"No where important. I'll be back soon."

Erza smiled sadly at Makarov, and turned to go. She wasn't going to let anyone get hurt, but the problem was, that she was going to do it alone.

* * *

Gray watched Erza leave with a brooding face, and turned to look at Makarov's concerned one. Makarov, as if sensing him watching motioned him over. Gray shook Juvia off of his arm, and went over to Makarov.

"I need you to take Natsu and go with her, wherever she's going."

Gray didn't ask many questions, but the fact that Makarov thought she needed help was enough for him. He grabbed Natsu, and dragged him outside. "We need to go help Erza. I think she's going to get herself in trouble."

It was funny, Natsu didn't ask any questions either.

They found Erza fidgeting with a peice of leather. Erza didn't fidget, ever. For some reason neither of them could find the courage to confront her, so they both ended up stalking her onto her train, and following her to wherever she was going. Both guys grew even more nervous when they saw how Erza leaned against the window, breaking her perfect posture. Something was definatly wrong.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Happy asked, from Natsu's lap.

"I don't know Happy, but I think something bad happened and she's trying to deal with it herself." Natsu said, and frowned at his own words. He made her promise she wouldn't take on anything alone, and here she was. The train all of a sudden lurched forward, and Natsu instanly felt sick. Gray noticing this, moved out of the line of fire, litterally. Gray looked over at Erza worridly. He wanted to get up and tell her that he was here, but he got the feeling that would make things a whole lot worse. He wished he had brought Lucy with them, she was good at making people feel better.

Just as he wished that, a blonde girl with huge boobs entered his line of vision, and there standing in front of them was the perky blonde Lucy. She sat down in front of them, and grinned at Gray. "Hi Gray, did you think you could rid of me that eaisily?" Even if she was a bitch sometimes. She glaned at Erza and back at how far away they were from him. "She dosen't know you're here does she?"

"No." The answer came out fast and short. "But we need to be here, I don't know what for, but we do."

"You sobered up quick."

"I guess I did." Gray said and leaned further back into his seat. He was going to enjoy the ride one way or another. Erza needed their help, she didn't know it yet, but she needed it. When she did, they'd be there. All four of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sound Of The Moon:

Erza watched from a far as her guild members danced and clanged their beer glasses together. She stood in a dark corner by herself, wearing her armor. She didn't wear it that often now, but it still made her feel comfortable. She smiled happily as Natsu picked Lucy up and spun her around in his arms, and Loke sweeped her up once Natsu put her down. Lucy giggled as the fire mage visably started getting angry. Lucy didn't know how lucky she was to have two guys who liked her, and any guy who had a brain and eyes. Instantly an image filled her mind. An image with blue hair, captivating brown eyes, and a long mark going down the right side of his face. Erza shook her head and pushed herself off of the wall. It was no use being upset about Jellal, or jealous about Lucy. Not like she liked Natsu or Loke anyway. Just as she was making her way to the door a voice stopped her.

"Erza..."

Erza turned to find a shirtless Gray smiling at her, thrusting a beer bottle at her.

"Stay, and take it."

Gray smiled at Erza, and she smiled back, taking the beer bottle from his hand. They sat down at the bar together, and started chugging. In no time they were both drunk, Erza was in her bunny outfit, and Elfman had come to join them in a drinking contest.

"Go!"

Mirajane shouted and eagerly shifted towards Elfman a grin on her face as he chugged the beer down with a bitter look on his face. Gray didn't have the same expression on his face that Elfman had. His face was flushed and he had a grin on his face. He was beating Elfman, but not Erza. Erza's face was concentrated, and a little bitter. She was already on her third bottle, and had two more to go. Gray slammed his second beer bottle down, and picked up his third. He brought it up to his face and drowned the bottle in a matter of seconds. By now everybody was watching and cheering for either Gray or Erza, because Elfman was still on his first bottle saying. "I'm a man!" over and over again. Gray picked up his fourth bottle just as Erza slammed her third down. She grinned as she picked up her fourth bottle and brought it to her lips. They bothed chugged it as fast as they could, but Gray somehow managed to finish before her.

"I won!"

He shouted, and got pulled into an embrace by several guild members.

Erza just blew the loose strand of hair from her face and stood in her platforms and somehow found her way to the door. She pushed her way through the crowd and outside, where the cold air lashed at her face. She requiped into her leather pants and black trench coat. She pulled the coat closer and stumbled slightly down the road that led to her apartment. She made it about three blocks before she realized she was being followed. She slipped behind thecover of a wall, and summoned a sword. When she felt the precence come closer she jumped out and pressed the blade into his throat.

"Who are you?"

She asksed and looked him over. Guessing on the fact that he didn't have any weapons she guessed that he might be a mage.

"Ah, Erza Scarlet, we finnaly meet."

He said and mock curtseyed

"I guess, since you can see me the plan can't be delayed anylonger. Understand, he will get you, and your guild."

He took a bold step foreward, and summoned a sword to his hand. He sliced at Erza, but she blocked in time. She summoned a sword in her other hand and swiped at his stomach. He vanished and reappeared three feet in front of her.

"That was close. They would have my head if I died here."

He smiled and waved at a puzzled Erza.

"I will never let you hurt my home, ever."Erza said and took a step towards him. "Who do you work for?" She asked lifting her sword slightly, as if preparing for another attack.

"I work for the man that will have everyone here's head. A man in a guild called Death Castle." He lowered his shirt slightly, revealing the guild mark the shape of a skeleton with a crown on it's head. "Until next time, Erza. I hope we meet again. Oh, and don't tell anyone. Or we'll kill them all, and everyone you care about. Starting with Kagura, the girl you saved."

"You bastard-" She started foreward, about to strike him, but he vanushed before she got the chance. A moment later she turned and ran back to guild. She burst through the door, sword still in hand.

"Erza, back for a rematch." Gray said still sitting by the bar with Juvia clinging to his arm. Erza scanned the crowd, looking for the master. She turned to Mirajane, who was having a conversation with Lissana. "Mirajane, where is the master?" Mirajane must have read something on her face, becase instantly she motioned to the back table.

Erza rushed over to the master and sat down across from him. "Master, I need you to tell me everything you know about the guild Death Castle."

"No." The master said, and looked up at Erza from his bottle. "Why? What is it, girl?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know." Erza paused and turned to look at her guild full of happy cheerful people. She didn't need to put them in harms way. "I'm leaving, going out on a job. I won't be back for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"No where important. I'll be back soon."

Erza smiled sadly at Makarov, and turned to go. She wasn't going to let anyone get hurt, but the problem was, that she was going to do it alone.

* * *

Gray watched Erza leave with a brooding face, and turned to look at Makarov's concerned one. Makarov, as if sensing him watching motioned him over. Gray shook Juvia off of his arm, and went over to Makarov.

"I need you to take Natsu and go with her, wherever she's going."

Gray didn't ask many questions, but the fact that Makarov thought she needed help was enough for him. He grabbed Natsu, and dragged him outside. "We need to go help Erza. I think she's going to get herself in trouble."

It was funny, Natsu didn't ask any questions either.

They found Erza fidgeting with a peice of leather. Erza didn't fidget, ever. For some reason neither of them could find the courage to confront her, so they both ended up stalking her onto her train, and following her to wherever she was going. Both guys grew even more nervous when they saw how Erza leaned against the window, breaking her perfect posture. Something was definatly wrong.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Happy asked, from Natsu's lap.

"I don't know Happy, but I think something bad happened and she's trying to deal with it herself." Natsu said, and frowned at his own words. He made her promise she wouldn't take on anything alone, and here she was. The train all of a sudden lurched forward, and Natsu instanly felt sick. Gray noticing this, moved out of the line of fire, litterally. Gray looked over at Erza worridly. He wanted to get up and tell her that he was here, but he got the feeling that would make things a whole lot worse. He wished he had brought Lucy with them, she was good at making people feel better.

Just as he wished that, a blonde girl with huge boobs entered his line of vision, and there standing in front of them was the perky blonde Lucy. She sat down in front of them, and grinned at Gray. "Hi Gray, did you think you could rid of me that eaisily?" Even if she was a bitch sometimes. She glaned at Erza and back at how far away they were from him. "She dosen't know you're here does she?"

"No." The answer came out fast and short. "But we need to be here, I don't know what for, but we do."

"You sobered up quick."

"I guess I did." Gray said and leaned further back into his seat. He was going to enjoy the ride one way or another. Erza needed their help, she didn't know it yet, but she needed it. When she did, they'd be there. All four of them.


End file.
